girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM25
"I Am Sarai! Fifth Grade Student!" (私はサライ！小学５年生！; Watashi wa Sarai! Shogaku 5 nensei!) is the 25th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 127th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis The Ikenai Power is collected, and the first stage of Sakasama's plan to make the human race uncool begins. Sarai, a doll made by Sakasama, comes to the Reverse Police. Suddenly a suspicious man, who doesn't know this is happening, comes to Kokomi and her friends. The man is the famous actor Jun Oguri! Story For some reason, Detective Abekobe and Officer Magyaku are looking at a Phantomi poster. Have they become fans? Chief Gyanne scolds them. SakaSama opens the cupboard door and tells them through his portal that the time has come to use the Ikenai Power that they've been slowly collecting. He closes the door so that they can't see as he brings a doll, Sarai, to life. Meanwhile, at the Sweets Cafe, there is a mysterious man wearing a hood and sunglasses. Sarai bursts out of the cupboard and introduces herself as a 5th grader, and SakaSama's daughter. The girls meet the mysterious man and Saki recognizes him as the famous actor, Jun Oguri. He says he just happened to see the shop, but he thinks they look like Phantomirage, so they make funny faces. Kumachi notices something so they suddenly leave. Sarai is doing bad things such as turning a soccer ball into a bowling ball. Abekobe and Magyaku turn a popular makeup artist into make otosuya, and she starts removing everyone's makeup. Sarai takes control and makes her remove Abekobe's makeup, making him look like an old man. The girls transform into Phantomirage while Jun watches on tv. Sarai introduces herself, then has a dance battle with Phantomirage. Her dancing is so powerful that a wave of Ikenai Power knocks Phantomirage and the fans watching off their feet. Next, she plans on revealing their identity by using the ikenaiya to remove their makeup. They try Phantomi Trick, but Sarai upgrades the gyaku jewel into a gachi gachi gyaku jewel, making it too strong. Their makeup gets mostly removed! Jun watches on tv and wonders if they can overcome this challenge. He actually already knows their identity! Major Events * SakaSama uses the collected Ikenai Power to turn a doll into a powerful enemy. She introduces herself as a 5th grader, and SakaSama's daughter. * The Reverse Police do not know that she's a doll. * Her papa told her to do bad and uncool things, so she does a lot of pranks. * She can make a gachi gachi gyaku jewel, too powerful for PhantoMirage to purify. * The famous actor, Jun Oguri, suddenly visits the Sweets Cafe and he knows PhantoMirage's identity. Characters Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne # Sarai Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Episode Stub